What it takes to live
by Tong Ki Yang
Summary: Media has a feild day with Zack coming 'out of the closet'. Then trouble follows the relationship between Zack and his love as they live their life with the media breathing down their necks. *AN Reviews are amazing! Paring: ZackXCloud. Others? Should I?
1. My Speech as a gay

Alright, Just a few side notes… or 50…

1) I reread this and fixed a few things… If you've read it, you don't need to reread it. I didn't make changes that completely change the story. Only minor details that didn't make since or add to it so it makes more since.

2) This is an old essay I did write for History, which I don't know the score on. I did write in this format for another paper, which was the DWA(direct writing assessment) and scored a 4.5 on a scale of 5. One reader gave me a 5 and another a 4. It also created the most controversy within the group of English teachers that were grading the DWAs. If you don't know what the DWA is, than use google to look it up, because I don't care to explain more for the fact there as soo many rules on it… I think… I really didn't read them…

3) I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any part of SQUARE ENIX… If I did, Zack and Cloud would be together, end of story.

4) As a far warning, religion is brought up. So, if you don't like hearing about how others feel and think about religion, stop reading.

5) Another warning, homosexuality is also brought up. If you don't like it, don't read and I warned you.

6) I like reviews, if they give me motive to write more or improve upon the story or better my writing. So, don't review if you're going to complain on how bad this is, it helps none.

7) The feeling and ideas of things that are said is a reflection of how I feel. I just place all the words in Zack's mouth.

8) And if you care nothing of the warning or anything else, it was placed there to cover my ass. I will not repost this if I decide to create more chapters. You all read it once and that's all you need.

**My Speech as a Gay**

I sat beside the curtains, weighting. It seemed like the announcer was taking forever. I taped my foot impatiently. My companion grabbed my hand and gave it a gentile squeeze.

"I know, Zack, this is going to be the biggest thing we've ever done," he said.

"Yeah, we'll get through this Cloud," I said looking at my blond lover. _Yeah, we will get through this even if we have to have security following us where ever we go_, I thought.

"Hey Zack, they just called your name. It's time to start the music," said Cloud, his eyes said what ever he was thinking or felling, and they said worry.

I stood and looked down at him. His eyes flashed with worry for me and us. "I'll be fine. We'll be fine. Don't worry, some one in the crowd will clap for us and support our cause," I said leaning down kissing him lightly atop his for head making my words into a promise.

I turned away from him and walked out on stage I gave a wave to the crowd as I walked to center stage. I stopped in front of the announcer, and shook his silk glove hand. He looked at me, gave a smile, and walked off stage. I watch him walk from the corner of my eye, under his long jacket, was that a tail I just saw? I'll find out later if need be or want. I waved it off and looked to the audience before me.

Leaning a bit on the podium, I talked into the microphone. "Well, good after noon… or it should be after the that last speech. I'm not the best guy to ask to give a speech and what not, so I'll try my best to keep you with me." I gave a simile, but it really felt fake.

"I wonder how much of an uproar this press thing has caused. I've been asked about what I was going to talk about, and I gave no answers for the simple pleasure to keep people guessing till the last minute." I remember some one telling me that this was being broadcast worldwide. "But here I am telling you information that I already knew, as well as all of you."

"The world now days is changing bit by bit. From the new technology to people refocusing their religion to people choosing whom they love. I like to carry a cell phone just like the next person or use a computer. Personally I never found any thing in religion, but saw that other people, in my prospective, look to religion for hope"

"Well, I came here really to talk about whom people love and try to build a bridge between the two. I'll tell you my story, a bit, and then I'll say some more worthless words that I rather not breathe. But it needs to be done."

"I meet my love about a four years ago or so. When we meet, it was through our work. We both were been shipped up to Alaska for research and looked into other opportunities for our work. Really we had no choice on the meeting. The hotel book us both into the same room on accident and hotel fixed the mistake soon after our joint complaint. Well no biggie right? I met a person that just happens to be assigned to the same room as me. Well, we really could care less after meeting like that."

"Well, after that we meet again in the office. It was nice since we both didn't knew anyone in the area, and it helped to know some one, even after just a run in like we had. After that, we kept working together. So, we got to know each other as coworkers astime went on."

"About three years ago, my coworker experience a loss of their love that they had been seeing for about five years or so. After that happened I helped them through it. In that time of three years, I fell for them. I never really date before that, never really cared to, but _they_ changed that. We've been dating for a year or so. We have kept it low key since we started, didn't want the spotlight on us till we asked for it."

I turned my head to the side stage, and looked at Cloud. He wore his head up high and looked worry and expectation in the same look. He moved his lips to form the words: _I love you_. I winked back at him.

Looking at the audience, I said, "For the past year I've been dating Cloud Strife." I looked at Cloud and smiled at him. The audience made mixtures of noises good to unseen or bad perhaps.

I motion for Cloud to come join me. When he was close enough, I grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug with a quick kiss across the lips. (Hopefully the audience didn't catch that.)

We looked into the audience, with hopeful expressions. "Well, since I've given my story, now lets address our countries issue. How do you, personally, accept or handle our world's homosexuals. Homosexuals are everywhere and they all affect everyone."

"We all want to be with whom we love, and because an ancient text says we shouldn't date the same sex, makes it wrong. No, I think that idea is wrong. To base reason upon old, dieing tradition is wrong and unethical."

"I've talked to others who have date more and longer than I'll ever do and it's the same no matter whom you date. You like them and they like you back. That's what every one looks for in a relationship of this sort, is it not?"

"Before I ever date my last boyfriend, Leon, I had dated a few girls and between each relationship it felt the same. The only different was Leon and Zack are the same sex as me. So, I feel it's fine to date who I fall in love with or vice versa," added Cloud with a grin at me.

Smiling back, I looked back at the audience. "When different people show their side and their views to others who dislike homosexuals or aren't sure of homosexuals it might change their minds. It could show them things that they didn't see or understand before. I've made friends on every side. I have shown what I see and understand, it has changed minds, fates of scorn and none at all."

I looked at the audience as a whole and every individual. Most looked like they where still thinking about what my words meant. "I have nothing more to say, how about you Cloud?"

"Nahh…" He said smiling at me.

Everyone looked around, and then one stood and started clapping. It looked to be a female. Hair pulled back, smiling, and looking at the seat next to her. The person being looked at stood and started clapping shyly with their head turning about with short black hair and black brimmed glasses. Then that row started to stand and clap. A blond girl with a swimming suit top stood, jumped up and down and clapped as she looked to her friends who stood to clap too.

I looked at Cloud with a smile. My words had affected them it looked like. More people stood as time went on. Cloud and I smiled to the audience, as I took what it felt like to be applauded for this.


	2. Troubles with understanding

**Troubles with understanding**

I threw down the news paper after glancing at the headlines. I walked up behind Cloud and kisses his neck a bit. Trailing my fingers down his back, he rolled his shoulders in response to telling me that tickled. So, what was I going to do to him today, I had no idea. It was like playing a guessing game with myself. I had work and need to go see my best friend about a bit of stuff. I looked at him and he seemed so far away since the news paper herd what I said and was having a field day with it.

"Cloud, are you alright?" I asked seeing if I could catch his mood before it slipped through my fingures again.

"Yeah, fine," he said turning to look at me with a weak smile of tiredness. "I need to be getting I have more than enough work to do and I can't get it done by standing here."

"What's wrong?" I asked giving a stern look of I knew there was something.

"Nothing, I'm fine Zack, don't worry so much about me," said Cloud giving an even more fake smile.

I sighed. "I'll leave you alone about it for now. But I would like it if you would tell me."

"Don't I already tell you everything?"

"You don't and you know that."

"Fine. I'll be on my way," he said moving out of the room. I helplessly watched as he left. It felt like he was running away from something and I didn't know what, then again it almost felt like he was running from me.

I followed suit after I heard his car roar to life and leave the drive away, but instead of following him, I went the other way.


	3. help and an answer

**Help and an answer**

I pulled up into my best friends driveway and parked my car next to a yellow one. Getting out I walked up to the front door and unlocked it. It was nice still having my own key when I came over. Since Yuffie doesn't get up till like ten for her day.

I walked back to her bedroom. I nock as I open the door. To my surprise I found Yuffie entangled in another girls arm.

She sat up with an unlikable look on her face. She quickly got out from the mess of body without the other girl waking. She came up to stand before me. I saw hatred in her eyes; her usual blue eyes that were filled with light were now a sky filled with fire as she spoke, "Why do you look so surprised when you should know what kind of girl I really am, Zack."

"I really didn't see this one coming," I muttered with black eyes as big as the sky and a face that looked like a tornado had crossed it.

Yuffie stood, bring a blanket with her. She walked up to me and looked me in the eyes. "Keep your eyes open, then you'll always see what's coming."

"But Yuffie… That's unfair!" I whined.

"All is fair in love and war!" chided Yuffie walking into her closet.

I followed Yuffie in and muttered, "Why are you always full of smart sayings…"

"Because that's who I am!" declared Yuffie.

"So, are you dating her?"

"Yeah."

"How long?"

"Six months."

"What!? Six months and you never told me?" I was grabbing my hair by this point.

"I did. Four months ago you asked who I was dating and I told you."

"I thought that was a guy.."

"You're a one of a kind idiot."

"Hey! No, insulting me!"

"I can and I will!"

"Ugg! I'm losing this one aren't I?"

"Yep!"

"Life's hell!"

"So, who are you dating?"

"Cloud."

"Wow, Cloud… How's that going?"

"Fine…"

"Nope! I call your bluff!"

"Damn you're good…"

"Thanks! What's wrong?"

"Ahh… Same old as every other relationship I think…"

"Then fix it."

"I've tried… I'm new at this a bit…"

"Then go screw him!"

"What?"

"Haven't you done that?"

"No…"

"There's your solution!"

"How does that help?"

"It just does. Trust me and do it!"

"Trust you?"

"What you don't trust me?"

"No, not really…" I said rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, 'cause I'll kill you in your sleep."

"I know you would do that if you got the chance."

"Yep, so are you going to take it or leave it?"

"I'll keep it in mind."

"Why thanks, I feel so loved!"

"You know you are…"

"And so are you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" she said clawing back into bed. "You know the way out, so could you leave?"

"No… I need to tell you something really important?"

She raised a thick eyebrow.

"Will you sleep with me?"

I meet a face full of pillow, and then took my leave knowing what I should do for once with Cloud.


End file.
